Chvkbkjn
He is very skilled in fighting with his sword, the Ten Commandments. He defeated Shiba, the first Rave Warrior, and he defeated Lucia. He trains with his sword every day to become stronger, but he is probably the most skilled swordsman in the series. He likes to train by sparring against Musica. Ten CommandmentsEdit Haru's special power is Rave (also known as Holy Bring), but it's connected to the huge sword he carries, known as the Decaforce Sword, Ten Commandments, which he received from Shiba after learning that he was the new Rave Master. The Ten Commandments is named such because the main piece of Rave gives the sword the power to take on 9 other forms, while the original form was made by blacksmith Galein Musica. Form 1 - Eisenmeteor: The original form of the Ten Commandments, it's a plain metal sword that can't be blocked from magic attacks. This was shown in the first confrontation between Haru and Sieg Hart. Form 2 - Explosion: A sword with no proper cutting edge but creates a powerful explosion on contact with the enemy. It is Haru's first sword gained from Rave and his most commonly used. However, the shock of the impact is powerful to the extent that if Haru uses it in succession too much, it could possibly hurt or kill him. Form 3 - Silfarion: This sword allows the Rave Master to become extremely light, granting great speed and the ability to create blades of air for long-ranged attacks. Silpharion can also be used with Explosion to create a special attack called "Bombing Dive" ("Twelve Wings of the Explosive Dragon") which fires explosive blades at the enemy. However, the Silpharion is relatively weak as a melee weapon and is no more than a normal sword for attacking. This form also allows Haru to catch his opponents unaware, though in Chapter 61 the sword is beaten by Racas, one of the Palace Guards. Form 4 - Runesave: A unique jagged sword which cannot cut anything physical but can cut things without a tangible form like lightning, fire, water or smoke. It can also be used to seal magic, and is used by Haru to seal Elie's Etherion. Later, in a battle between Haru and Lucia, Lucia uses his Decalogus Runesave to seal Haru's Runesave, making him unable to block Lucia's magic attacks. Form 5 - Blue Crimson: The Ten Commandments splits into two blades with one having the properties of fire and the other having the properties of ice. The fire and ice can also be used as ranged attacks. To use the sword to its full potential, the user needs to be ambidextrous, making this sword hard to use for Haru since he is right-handed. This sword is also useful in fending off attacks from two opponents simultaneously. During his duel with the various members of Oracion Seis, Haru used Blue Crimson to fend off Berial and Reina's combined attacks. Ironically, Haru first uses these twin blades against Let, who belongs to the dragon race. Form 6 - Mel Force: The sword of air, this form allows the user to fire powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away and paralyze them. Form 7 - Gravity Core: An incredibly destructive sword that is able to cut through very hard things. In its earliest use the shock wave of the swing was enough to destroy several metres of reinforced steel. However, the tradeoff is its extremely heavy weight and thus requiring great strength to use. Although more powerful than Explosion, it's a very difficult blade to utilize. Haru usually jumps/swings up before switching to Gravity Core for maximum damage. Form 8 - Million Suns: Meaning "the force of a million suns." A sword whose blade is composed purely of Light, the holy light generally blinds Haru's opponents and dispels darkness. Used by Haru to defeat Pumpkin Doryu and disabled the power of his Dark Bring. Form 9 - Sacrifar: The most destructive of all the forms, Sacrifar is a frightening blade of bloodlust that trades the user's emotion and will for the power of Carnage. As the sword was not made for Haru (but rather Shiba), the sword will take over the user after sometime. The sword gave him an enormous increase in fighting abilities, allowing him to effortlessly overpower a powerful fighter like Lucia. Since he only used the sword once, it is unknown what capabilities it would have after Musica forged a new sword for Haru. Current Default/Form 10 - Ravelt anime called : Star Raver : The most powerful form of the Ten Commandments. When Musica discovers that a tenth form of the Ten Commandments was never made for Haru, he takes it on himself to create one, using a piece of his Silver, left over metal from the first Ten Commandments and a mixture of blacksmith and silver manipulation skills (he almost died from exhaustion in the process). Ravelt has the power to dispel evil and becomes the default sword, while still being able to transform and use the powers of the other swords using Rave. Haru uses Ravelt to destroy Shiba's Ten Commandments so it can rest with him up in heaven. Fused Moves Edit Haru can combine his sword abilities to create a variety of effects: Explosion + Silfarion - "Silver Drive" or "Twelve Wing of the Exploding Dragon": The most commonly used combination technique. It creates twelve swift explosions that Haru normally uses to quickly take out a large number of foes. Runesave + Melforce - Runeforce: Creates a tunnel through fluids. For the duration of the ability, the fluid will not flow into the tunnel allowing Haru passage. Haru has used this twice. Once to avoid falling into acid before Musica could save him, the second to strand the oni in mid air by pushing away the sea before he unleashed Explosive wings. Explosion + Blue Crimson - Dual Explosion: Basically a double Explosion. It is likely this is more focused and thus more powerful attack than Silver Drive. Rave/Holy BringEdit The Rave Stones or Holy Bring are 5 mystical stones with holy powers. They were created by Resha Valentine, using the immense power of Etherion, to battle the evil powers of Dark Bring. Rave was meant for only one person to use, the Rave Master. Only the power that created it can fuse it together, and once that happens the true purpose and power of Rave will be revealed. One of Haru's special powers is the ability to use Rave. Its main piece connects to 1st form "Eisenmeteor", which is the sword's deafult form of the Decaforce Sword, Ten Commandments, which he received from Shiba after learning that he was the new Rave Master. The Decaforce Sword (Ten Commandments) were created and formed by Galein Musica, storing each form within Rave's memory, as he forged the next. but being that Galein Musica couldn't use Rave, he was highly irresponsible about it. The Main Piece of Rave powers up the Rave Master by giving: Superhuman Strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance and durability. Given enough time, it's possible that it can enhance these abilities even further as after months of being the Rave Master, Haru managed to defeat 1000 or more demons in one battle (though this may be due to Haru's own rapidly growing abilities). When Haru punches while holding the main piece in his fist, it can cause explosions on impact. This piece appears to be what grants Haru's sword it's various forms and contains the memory of each form, as after he gains a new sword, it retains all of it's transformations. The Rave of Knowledge provides Haru with warrior skills and techniques; if he is given a clue to something he can discover what it is easily. It's primary use however, is that it allows Haru to instantly realise the abilities of each form of his sword, granting him an effective degree of proficiency as soon as he unlocks each form (even in the middle of combat) without having to train. The Rave of Combat not only enhances Haru's physical attributes even further, but it also allows him and Plue to project forcefields. This Rave is said to be Plue's exclusive Rave. The Rave of Destiny allows Haru to speak with Sage Pendragon who is a Prophet. While having little use in direct combat, it gives him constant communication with Pendragon, allowing him to warn Haru of upcoming major events and telling him useful information to aid his quest. The Rave of Truth speaks the truth; it revealed that Haru, up till Chapter 238, was not the true Rave Master. This led to a dramatic duel with the previous Rave Master, Shiba. It appears to possess little to no capabilities outside of determining the identity of the true Rave Master. A sword crafted with identical abilities to those of the Ten Commandments by the powerful Dark Bring ceremony, Enclaim. The Decalogue sword possesses an equal amount of power to its twin. However, being crafted with the Dark Brings that are created every year through Enclaim, it is displayed as a dark version of the Ten Commandments.21 Gale Raregroove has shown great mastery over all of the unlocked forms he is capable of wielding. He is able to switch from one from to another at a quick pace, as well as delivering attacks as soon as the sword takes form. His attacks have been shown to damage a great amount of the surrounding area.22 Said Dark Bring is also capable of matching Haru's speed with his Silfarion form equipped, and enough to push him back.23 Explosion: The blade takes the form of a much thinner, longer, and darker sword adorned with an intricate design at the bottom; encompassing the engraved Dark Bring. The handle spots two cross-guards jutting downwards, and a visible white square in the center.24 The sword allows Gale to create moderate sized explosions which are capable of destroying large structures.25 Explosive Sword Dance: Desperado Bomb: An enhanced version of the base attack created by the Explosion sword. Whilst having the Decalogue in its Explosion form, Gale is able to create large explosions allowing him to demolish anything within reach. The attack was capable of largely damaging the room Gale used to fight both Haru and Gale Glory; even reaching and causing great destruction outside of the room.2627 Silfarion (Decalogue) Gale using Silfarion Silfarion: The blade takes the form of a long and thin sword with a swirl at the base of the head. The handle gains a much accessible grip as it connects to the blade; further, the sword grants Gale incredible speed and increases his fast-paced body movements as well as attacks. Gale was able to take on two opponents at the same time with showing any signs of fatigue.28 Blue Crimson: The sword divides into two: one of the blades allows Gale to release a large quantity of flames at his opponents, the other grants him the ability to ambush his opponents with a quick ice attack.29 Mel Force (Decalogue) Gale using Mel Force Mel Force: The sword takes the form of an average sized blade with a sharp point. It is adorned with several dots that lead to two wider, and darker, intricate figures towards the bottom. In the center, the sword keeps its Dark Bring engraved and surrounded by the sword's design. At the point of the sword, the sword's name can be read. The handle gains a dark, thick wing-like composition. The sword grants Gale the ability to release heavy vacuum wave attacks at his enemies, also capable of destroying large structures with its mere blow.30 Gale's Black Zenith Gale's Black Zenith Black Zenith: A powerful Dark Bring that releases a dynamic orb capable of erases anything it touches, tangible or not. Gale swings his hand upward and points his attack towards his desired target, releasing its power in mere seconds.31 The orb was shown to be able to be created and released quickly, as demonstrated when Gale used it to fight Gale Glory. The Dark Bring was, however, sealed by Rune Save; rendering it useless in front of said form of the Ten Commandments.32 Gate: A Dark Bring that takes the form of a small ball with four iron restrains on the sides: encompassing it. As stated by Gale, the Dark Bring allows its users to open gates from different dimensions. Whilst holding the orb up in the air, Gale is able to call forth the Guardians of the Gate.33 Monster Prison Monster Prison Monster Prison: A small ball with the letter "M" craved in the center. This Dark Bring, when invoked, transform Gale into a monster. His physique changes dramatically; he gains longer legs, his lower body is covered with fur and his skin turns red. The transformation makes its user lose complete control which can never be regained. On his chest, the Dark Bring is viable to the naked eye. This Dark Bring grants its users with immense strength, and defensive properties. However, it lowers their speed. Whilst in this form, Gale is able to release sharp beams that can reach a long distance and destroy heavy structure.34 Warp Road: A Dark bring that allows Gale to teloport objects to a different location. Its appearance is, however, unknown.35